This invention relates to a method of forming piping at the end of a knitted fabric for knitted garments such as pullover and cardigan sweaters, vests, etc., and to a knitted fabric having piping formed at its fabric end.
For example, when forming piping on the neckline (fabric end) of a sweater or other knitted garment, with the prior art, after the body (fabric) of the garment had been knitted, a fabric knitted into a strip shape for the purpose of forming the piping was folded in half and its loose edges were joined to the neckline of the garment by linking or some other method, thus forming piping on the neckline.
In addition, with integral knits, a common method was to knit the garment with a collar attached to a crew neck or a boat neck, and then, after finishing the fabric end of the neck opening, to use a hook stitch to join the fabric end to the place where the knitting of the neckline began.
With the methods of the prior art described above, when the fabric for forming the piping was folded in half and joined to the neckline by linking or some other method, in addition to the knitting of the fabric of the garment body, it was necessary to also knit the fabric knitted into a strip shape for the purpose of forming the piping, thus decreasing productivity.
Moreover, whether the fabric for forming the piping was folded in half and joined to the neckline by linking or some other method, or whether a hook stitch was used to join the end of the collar to the place where the knitting of the neckline began, considerable time and labor were required for the joining process, and this resulted in a decrease in productivity.
Thus, this invention has been proposed in consideration of the problems mentioned above, and the objective of the invention is to make it possible to provide knitted garments which are comfortable to wear while at the same time increasing productivity.